Possession
by SlenderXLover
Summary: Celeste never asked for this to happen. Did she want to belong to the feared Slenderman? No, not really, however, he wanted her, and he always got what he wanted. Rated M for a reason. No immature people allowed.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-October, but even then, it was still a nightmare to walk home during it. Celeste walked to her house, shivering, all the while carrying a load of groceries. The store was only two miles or so away from her house, and her four year old BMW was in the repair shop to get painted black with a green snake on both of the side mirrors and new tires, since hers were getting old and she needed to replace them. She heard a rustling sound and looked around cautiously. She lived in a good neighborhood, but she did live alone, and she was only nineteen.

Her eyes perused her surroundings nervously before she picked up her speed of walking, only slowing down until she'd gotten to her house and pressed her finger down on the fingerprint detector to let her into the house; perhaps she was a bit paranoid, having a lock system so intricate, but she really didn't care. She flicked on the light switch and began to unload her groceries.

The premium coffee went into the silver cabinet on the right, while the dried apples and bananas went into the crimson cabinet on the left. She began putting up her foods and other household items in their designated areas. When she'd finally finished, she sat herself down on her black, leathered couch, placing a small glass of wine on the side table to her right. She may be nineteen, but her mother and father had left the entire estate to her when they died, and that included the wine cellar in the basement that few knew about.

"How I've missed them," she thought aloud, wistfully staring at the picture of her mother, Scarlett, her father, Jhakob, and her twin sister, Annabelle. Annabelle had taken the estate in London, whereas Celeste had the one in Washington, near a beautiful forest. Slowly, she sipped her wine, until the power went off, most likely from the storm that was most definitely going to hit her neighborhood.

"What the hell?" She shouted in shock. She got up to her feet and began walking towards the garage to check on the power, using her phone as a flashlight. Celeste peeked her head over the side of the door, making sure she couldn't see anyone before she quickly walked out and into the large, spacious area, trying to get the power on as soon as possible. Suddenly, the lights went on with no indication of how it happened or why.

She just dismissed it as a miracle from God and walked back inside, up the spiraling stairs to the third story, and into her bedroom. She smirked at the black painted ceiling and the dark green walls. She enjoyed the feeling of her bare feet against the stone tiling that was used on the third floor exclusively. Whereas the second floor was covered in plush carpet and the first floor had dark, cherry wood flooring.

Celeste walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her silky black nightgown as well as a pair of underwear and ankle high booties that she liked to walk around the house in. Walking into her bathroom, she jumped slightly when her feet hit the cold, ceramic tile, but quickly got accustomed to it. Placing her night clothes on her bathroom countertop, she began to undress, noting to herself how long her hair was getting. It was nearly past her waist, yet she couldn't bring herself to cut it off; it reminded her of her mother too much with her pale skin and black eyes and thick, dark hair. Her mother, Scarlett always wore her hair long, too.

Turning on the water as hot as she could take it, Celeste stepped into the shower and began relaxing, feeling the layers of tension and stress tear loose from her. Taking the bottle of shampoo, she poured a liberal amount into her hair, spreading it in and thoroughly washing it, making sure not to miss any parts before washing it all out.

Then, taking the bottle of conditioner, she poured quite a bit into her hair, leaving it in and taking one of the washcloths hanging on the rack outside of the shower to put in some body wash and make herself all clean. Working in a lab can make a person very unclean. Eventually, she stepped out of the shower and took a comb, untangling her hair. With a jolt of shock, she realized that she forgot to shut the curtains on her bathroom window. Celeste wrapped a towel around herself, and went to shut it, but hesitated when she saw something tall and dark.

She looked closer and shrieked loudly, quickly shutting the white coloured curtains. Leaning against the wall, she took deep breaths over and over again, trying to dispel her fear of what she just saw. At least, what she was dead sure she had seen. The Slenderman. For so long she'd believed in him, and now, now she had proof that her fears existed. She dressed with speed and nearly ran into her bedroom, desperately wanting something to eat, but too afraid to go down the long flight of stairs.

"Dammit, girl, he's not real and you know it!" She whispered fiercely to herself, denying that she really saw the Slenderman. Sitting on her bed and watching the news, she felt chills in her bones when it gave a report of murder and chaos.

_A family was found dead in the woods after a camping trip. _

_They were believed to be murdered by wild bears, however, evidence claims something different. No bear could have done what happened to the Dawson family. _

_The three children, two boys, one girl, were found impaled by tree limbs, whereas the parents were found gutted. _

_Is this really the work of a wild animal, or is it something or someone more malicious? Many have claimed to see a mysterious entity in the forest with long arms and legs, very tall, no distinctive facial features; they say that he's always in a black suit with a tie and in some cases, a top hat. _

_If you find anyone who fits these characteristics, call the police as soon as possible. _

Celeste quickly turned off the flat screen, still scared beyond anything that the Slenderman was outside her house, watching her. Stalking her. She could almost feel his eyes on her, always watching her. It unnerved her. With speed, she ran down the stairs, turning on the lights as she went and grabbed a bottle of iced coffee and her dried apples, then running back up the stairs, all the while feeling like a total child and turning the lights off while she ran up the stairs. After eating what she believed to be a suitable dinner, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_She woke up in the middle of the forest with the moon shining brightly above her and the stars twinkling mischievously. It was lush and green, just like she remembered it. However, what she didn't remember was being dressed in a white lace chemise that hardly covered her ass, and a thong that kept annoying the bloody hell out of her. _

"_Celeste." Her head whipped behind her, looking for whomever spoke her voice, but there was no one behind her except for a small bunny rabbit. She slowly got to her feet and walked around, wondering where she was and why she was there._

"_Hello? Anybody there?" She called out. She heard rustling behind her and turned around, ready to pet the small animal, but what stood before her was no rabbit. It was a man. A very tall man with long arms and long legs. He did have a face, however. His eyes were as black as her own, with skin as pale as snow, and a mouth as supple and soft as billowy pillows. She gasped and ran, stumbling over branches and loose twigs before falling to the ground and scraping her knees. _

"_Ow!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. A pale hand was in front of her face, offering help to get up, and before she even thought it through, she took it gratefully accepting the help until she realized who it was. This man killed children! Tore families apart! _

"_Celeste." His voice was so soft. So soothing, that she couldn't help but fall under his spell, and before she knew it, he had her body easily held in the air by one of his dark appendages, his right hand tearing off her chemise and touching her in places that a stranger shouldn't. She gasped and began to struggle._

"_Let me go! Please, let me go!" She screamed, wriggling against his hold, but to no avail, for she never got let go. Her body was reacting in ways she was ashamed of, but it just felt so good that she couldn't help but moan when his long fingers ghosted along her folds, slightly tweaking her clit. Or when his tongue flicked out to touch one of her nipples, then lavishing each one with the utmost precision. She couldn't help but whimper when he slipped a finger inside of her, stretching her delightfully, and eventually making her feel a beautiful experience. Like a million sunsets and sunrises. _

_However, since she was a virgin, she did cry when he pinned her against the rough tree trunk and shed his pants; she was terrified. She cried even more when she felt him inside of her, hurting her. _

_Tearing her inside. It was painful. But, he was gentle, and he only began to move whenever she was comfortable. Slowly going in and out until she was begging him to go faster; to take her with fervour. _

_He did what she had begged for, making her cry out for more, and shudder when her orgasm hit her like a train. Slenderman grunted and released into her as well, cherishing those last few moments he spent with her. _

_This was the one. _

_This was the girl he wanted, and whatever he wanted, he would take, whether it be by force or consensual, he'd have her and she'd be his only love. _

_She'd be his possession._

* * *

Celeste woke up, gasping for air. She just had one of the most erotic dreams of her entire life. And it was about the Slenderman! How sick was she? She felt very sore in between her legs, but it could've just been growing pains. When she got out of bed to use the restroom, she gasped. Blood lined her sheets and legs, as well as her beloved nightgown. She immediately thought that it was her period, but she just ended it, like, a week ago! It couldn't be that. Looking down at her legs, she saw that her knees were scratched as well as her legs and ankles.

She wanted to cry.

This meant that she was sleepwalking. In the forest. The blood and other substances on her legs and private area indicated that she had done something dirty last night, and her dream may not have been as much of a dream as she hoped it was.

Celeste wanted to cry. She just had sex with the Slenderman. But the worst part was that she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a warning to everyone who decides to keep reading this story. This Fanfiction will become sexually graphic in nature. Those who aren't mature enough to handle it, just leave right now. I don't deal with people who can't take a story meant for adults. I don't care how old the people who read this are, I just care that they are mentally old enough to deal with the things that happen in this story. Thank you, and those who decide to stay on this story, I don't appreciate flames, but I do accept constructive criticism. Here is the second chapter of Possession.**

* * *

She was running. Running faster and faster. What made her think that a week of camping in her favourite part of the forest would be a marginally good idea?

He was chasing her. She may be a fast runner, but not as fast as him. He was catching up to her. She needed to run quicker. More speed was needed. Speed that she didn't have.

"_You'll never get away from me."_ Celeste wanted to cry. She already knew this, but what was the use in not trying? She sneaked a glance behind her; that was a stupid idea. She tripped over her own feet, stumbling and rolling down a medium-sized hill, tumbling down a hill wasn't the most graceful thing to pull off, and she looked like an animal while she rolled down, trying to brace herself for the impact that was sure to come. It never did. Someone or something caught her before she hit the ground.

It was him; the Slenderman. She screamed and kicked, never getting free from his grasp, though. Two of his tentacle- like arms wrapped around her waist, while another covered her mouth, keeping her from screaming. He walked for miles with a tired Celeste in his grasp until they came upon a large wooden cabin that looked roughly 7500 square feet, and was extremely tall. The windows were tinted so much that she could hardly see into the house, which made her feel isolated and frightened, even more than she already was.

"Please let me go! I never did anything wrong to you! Why are you doing this?" Her pleas and questions fell on deaf ears, for the- the _thing_ carrying her wasn't listening to her, and if he was, he had no intention on ever letting her go. Slenderman opened the door to the house and tossed her on a couch, knowing that she wasn't stupid enough to run away.

"The kitchen is to your left. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock every morning, and I expect you to be there. Lunch is at 12:30 every day, and like breakfast, I expect you to be there. Dinner is at 7 o'clock every night and I-"

"I know, I know. You expect me to be there." Celeste interrupted him, rolling her eyes at his irritating display of authority. She was a very independent woman, and she didn't need a man telling her what to do.

Slenderman was furious. How dare the girl interrupt him so rudely? And show such blatant disrespect! The girl would need to be taught a lesson, and soon. Within a blink of an eye, he had her in his arms, cornered against the couch, her arms above her head.

"While I keep you here, you will NOT disrespect me. I am the only thing keeping you alive right now, so it's best if you realize this now." He knew he was hurting Celeste, and that broke his heart- if he even had one-, but the child needed to know that she wasn't in charge!

"Please- please don't hurt me." Her voice cracked, as tears flowed down her face. She was afraid. Afraid, because she knew that he could kill her in any way possible at any time he wanted to. She didn't want to die painfully, but if she did die, she'd be able to be with her parents. Wouldn't that be good?

"Hush, little one. I shall not hurt you as long as you do what I ask of you, which I assure you, is not much." One of his tentacles came up to caress her cheek, while she stood there, shivering from head to toe.

"Would you ever let me go?" She asks him hopefully. Slenderman didn't want her to hate him even more, but he needed her. He would never let her go. Ever.

"No." The word comes out more rough than he expected, making her cry even more. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, reaching down with his hand and running his fingers through her hair comfortingly until her cries subsided.

"Why?" Celeste asks, her face still wet with tears.

"Because, I want you. I take what I want, and what I want is you." She cries even harder.

He sighs.

The girl is going to end up making herself sick! Quickly, he wrapped her up in his arms, making his extra tentacle-like appendages retreat into his back, and carried her up to her room. Well, their room. He didn't need to sleep much, but it was a nice feeling to do so. Even more so now that he'd have the object of his 2-year obsession sleeping next to him.

He looked at the small digital clock sitting beside the large bed. It was 11:14 at night. He should probably get to sleep; he hasn't slept in roughly 6 or 7 days, and he was beginning to feel a bit tired.

Slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping girl, he lifted the covers and slipped in beside her, settling in nicely. Tonight would be a lovely night of rest.

* * *

Celeste stirred in her sleep. She was cuddling up to a large, warm object. It was nice; a change from her usual ways of sleeping.

Cold and lonely.

However, they were both in a quite precarious situation. Her left leg was wrapped around his waist, with her arm slung over his chest.

Wait.

His?

Shit!

With a jolt, she deftly untangled herself, waking up fully, as well as awakening a sleeping Slenderman. Instead of getting angry, he just murmured under his breath to go back to sleep, and took her in his arms, cuddling her close to his chest.

She was too afraid to move, so she didn't. The position itself was actually quite comfortable, but it was just the person in position with her that was so unsettling. Slowly, very slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_Slendy!" Celeste dug her nails into Slenderman's bare back while he thrust into her again and again, grunting while he did so._

"_Fuck me!" She screamed, listening to the sounds of the master bed creaking in the rhythm of his plunges. _

_Celeste shrieked when she felt her lover bite into her neck. She knew just how sharp his teeth were, but that he could choose how long and pointed they were. He's never hurt her while doing that; only given her a mark that lasted for a few days. Or weeks. Slenderman rode her until she came violently, before releasing into her. _

_They were both panting, until they got themselves under control. They both drifted off to sleep, with his hand coming to rest on the slight bump on her stomach._

* * *

Slenderman woke up to the delightful sounds of the woman beside him moaning and whimpering.

He smirked when she muttered out barely intelligible words. He could only pick out his name and 'fuck me', but there was so much more she said, and he thrived off of it. Thrived off of knowing that she had an erotic dream about him, as well as the fact that she was dirty enough to say fuck.

Eventually, Celeste quieted down, much to his disappointment, and slowly began waking up. When she looked at him, her cheeks and throat flushed, making her look all the more tempting. Combined with the small fact that he could smell her arousal from where he was, it took most of his strength to not tear off her shorts and t-shirt and take her right there.

"Um, why are you looking at me so funnily?" She asked him, still trying to recover from her dream last night, and ignore the burning sensation in her lower stomach.

"Did you have nice dreams last night?" He smiled maliciously. She gulped, trying to look like she hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but it didn't fool him for a bit.

"I-I don't know what you're tal-talking about," she stuttered, looking anywhere but his smirking expression.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you were crying out and moaning in your sleep, so I was just wondering if your dreams were… nice." His tongue traced his bottom lip before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers, pinning her down so that she couldn't escape from him. He's never done something like that, and he liked it a lot.

He favoured being dominant, and refused to let her get in charge. He loved the way she just gave in to him when he took control. But what he loved the most, were the little sounds he could elicit from her lovely, little mouth. His plan was going swimmingly.

Her senses were going into overdrive when he pinned her down and kissed her. She tried to struggle, but it just felt so good. She wanted him. She wanted more than just him, she wanted all of him. She wanted to merge with him, she wanted to feel what he feels, she wanted to be as close as possible…

_Dammit, Celeste! Are you that stupid?! This is a murderer that you're talking about! Get some sense, child!_

She shook her head. No, she shouldn't want him the way she did, but she just couldn't help it! She wanted him the way a blind person wants to see, the way a starving man wanted food, she _needed_ him. He fulfilled that empty feeling she'd always had her entire life.

"You seem to be thinking hard, dear. What about?" His tone was still slightly condescending, but Celeste was too tired to care.

"I'm not thinking about anything, Slendy." Her eyes widened as she called him the abbreviated name that she's always liked.

"What did you just call me?" His voice was dangerously soft. She didn't answer; she was too afraid of what would happen. "What did you just call me?!" He nearly yelled.

"Slendy," she cowered against the headboard of the bed. Slenderman sat back smiling.

"Hmm. Slendy. I like that name. Thank you for being honest with me, although I do expect you to answer me the first time." He told her. Celeste fumed. So many damned expectations! She snapped.

"You can't just expect me to fucking do whatever the hell you say when you say it! I'm an independent person, and someone equal to you, so I should at least be treated as such!" She told him, glaring, although feeling quite a bit scared at the expression he had; anger, hunger. She backed away from him, while he crawled towards her.

"I told you that you are not in charge, dear. I am, because I have your life in my hands. I could kill you right now for your display of rudeness. However, I'm just not finished with you right now." Slenderman grinned while Celeste stared at him apprehensively, still cowering against the headboard. He looked at the clock and removed himself from the bed.

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes. You will be down there, or else I'll come up here and drag you down myself." He told her with a slight warning in his voice. She swallowed her tears and nodded, refusing to look at him. What did she do to deserve this?

* * *

She never was a breakfast person, but Slenderman had none of it. He sat her down at the table and made her eat two strawberry muffins and a plate of scrambled eggs. She felt like she would explode.

"Did you like your breakfast?" He asked her. Celeste inwardly rolled her eyes. Really? She had to force everything down because she wasn't hungry in the least! But, the food was good, even if she didn't enjoy eating it.

"Yes. Thank you for making it." She said politely. He grinned and began clearing the table. She got up to help him, but he just waved her off and told her to go upstairs and get a shower.

"But I don't have any clothes!" She pointed out to him. Slenderman smirked and said,

"Perfect." She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not just going to walk around the house with no clothes on!"

"You will do as you're told, with no arguments!" He told her harshly, making her growl angrily, and storm up the stairs. He grinned. This was getting better and better.

Celeste went into the bathroom and stripped her clothes, turning on the shower after briefly wondering where the water came from.

She got into the shower and cleansed herself, all the while cursing Slender and his male chauvinist ways. Taking as long as she could without getting bored, she stood under the hot water until someone-Slenderman- must've gotten irritated at her for taking so long, and made the water turn 40 degrees cold. She shrieked and turned off the water quickly, practically sprinting out of the shower and drying herself, trying to preserve as much heat as she could.

While doing so, she never noticed the door opening behind her, or the tall man slinking in and watching her with lust hidden in his eyes. She did hear, though, when he chuckled and leaned against the door. With a squeal, she flew around, wrapping a towel around her as she did so.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before, love." He told her, smirking infuriatingly while she glared and tried to dry herself off with a new towel with the old one wrapped around her body. He obviously didn't want her dressed in anything, as he stretched one of his tentacles out and tore the two towels away from her, leaving her stark naked, while she blushed furiously.

"Please, just let me get dressed in something!" She begged him. He contemplated it for a second, actually thinking of letting her wear something, and with a gush of air, he was in another room, selecting a piece of favoured lingerie, and going back to Celeste.

He handed her the garment, enjoying they way the blood rushed to her face, colouring the delicate skin.

"You can't expect me to wear this!" She cried out.

"If you actually want to wear clothing, then you can wear this, or nothing." He replied coolly.

With a sigh, she took the garment and began dressing herself. It wasn't extremely scandalous, with its one-arm sleeve and mid-thigh length, but it was partially see-through, and she hated it. She hated feeling like a whore in front of this man- this thing. Brushing past him with her head held low, she practically ran into the bedroom that they both shared, plopping herself down on the bed and trying to ignore his lustful glances.

Slender sat on the bed beside the beauty to his left, smirking when she slowly edged away from him when he got closer to her, until she ended up tumbling over the side of the bed. She gasped when she hit the ground, and made her way back up, scowling at him while she did so.

"That wasn't funny." She told him. He raised his left eyebrow and said,

"It was, actually. Very funny."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes. It was."

"Fuck you!" She screamed, smacking him clear across the face. His eyes darkened.

"Such a big mistake, little one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like a loooonnnng time! Here is the third chapter of Possession! And as a side note, if spanking and that stuff isn't your thing, stop reading, and pick out a story more your speed, okay? In my book, Slenderman is very possessive-hence the title 'Possession'- and he will do everything to make sure that Celeste knows who she belongs to. Without further adieu, I present the next chapter of Possession!**

* * *

He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the soft covers of the bed, while she kicked at him. He refused to allow this- this girl to disrespect him that much; he'd show her who was really in charge.

She struggled, but to know avail; he was too strong, and she knew it.

"Let me go!" Celeste screamed, pulling against him, kicking and biting at him. Slenderman narrowed his eyes and took in her lovely, red coloured skin, and fought her down, holding her hands behind her back so that she couldn't hit him.

"You need to learn your place, little one. One day, I'll run out of patience and might do something to you. And, really? Fuck you? That was the best you could come up with?" He raised an eyebrow, while anger simmered in her eyes.

"Oh, well! Fuck. You." She stared him straight in the eyes while she said it, enunciating each word.

"You may not want to tempt me, love. I may just force you."

"What, the way you did when I sleep walked to you?"

"I didn't force you, then. You wanted it." He told her calmly while she visibly shook with frustration and ire.

"I did not!" She retorted.

"Well, you were quite wet when I fucked you." He said, stretching out the word, 'fucked'.

"I couldn't help that! That was just- just the way my body was supposed to respond!" She yelled at him, embarrassment colouring her skin as she refused to look at him.

"Then why did you have that dream about me last night?" He asked her, smirking mischievously. Celeste's eyes widened in shock and humiliation.

"W-what?! NO! You-you're WRONG! I- I did not!" She sputtered while Slenderman grinned like someone who had all the dirt on a movie star.

"Okay, then. Why were you moaning in your sleep? Why did you mutter, 'fuck me'? Why were you crying out my name?" He asked her, each question hitting her full force, making her quiver. _God, why was he so fuckable?_ She wondered miserably, feeling herself get wet when he said fuck for the third time that day.

He had the most intricate senses in the world. Meaning, that he could smell her arousal, and it made his mouth water like crazy. He wanted her. He wanted nothing more than to tear off her lingerie and bury his face in her pussy, but he also knew that it would frighten her. And arouse her, but frighten her for the most part, so he held himself back, reminding himself that he could do it another time.

"I- I wasn't! I was probably talking about someone else, and it just sounded like your name!" She yelled at him. The thought of her and another man made him see red, but he knew that she was lying, and she wanted him, but didn't want to admit to it. Instead, he gave her a half-grin half-smirk and said with a cocky tone,

"Whatever you want to believe, love." She growled and attempted to punch his chest, but what she didn't know was that he wasn't as vulnerable as humans were. Just because a punch like that would harm a regular guy didn't mean it could hurt him. If anything, he felt a slight smack, but that was it. "Did you just try to punch me?" Incredulity was showing in his voice as she glared at him. Celeste still hadn't warmed up to him as much as he wished, but it could be worse, he supposed.

"Yes. I certainly did." The pride was standing out brighter than a neon green shirt in a greyscale closet. Slenderman sighed and easily lifted her up, sitting her down on his lap and basically trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as he possibly could. All it took was his hand slowly running up the length of the inside of her thigh. She shivered and tried to push him away, remembering how nice it felt, and knowing that if she gave into him again, not only would it give him a reason to gloat even more, but it would be diminishing the rest of her dignity; she wouldn't let that happen.

"Stop that!" She told him angrily, pushing away his hand and scrambling to get as far away as possible from him, which wasn't very far, since he just crept up to her as soon as she backed away.

"Why should I?" He asked her, with a cocky grin on his face. She wanted both to slap that smile right off and to kiss him- no, Celeste! You do NOT want that!

"B-because I said so!" She stammered, growing nervous as his eyes darkened a few shades.

"You aren't in charge, love. I am." He growled at her. This guy was definitely a dominant; it was plain as day. He took what he wanted, and expected them to comply. If they didn't he'd punish them. He enjoyed being in charge, that much was simple. Yet, why would he want someone like her?

She was short, didn't have nice breasts like she saw in the magazines, her eyes were too dark, they weren't expressive like her friends' were, her legs weren't curvy enough, her skin wasn't tan enough.

She wasn't particularly pretty, yet he chose her.

Why?

Maybe… maybe there was more than a physical side? She thought. Maybe he likes me not just for the way I look. Maybe he… Celeste quickly shook her head, refusing to believe anything like that; it was highly unlikely, and other than that, it probably wouldn't go over well with Annabelle.

Although, Celeste didn't think that her twin really gave two shits about her or who she decided to be with.

They'd had a falling-out, so to speak. After their parents' deaths, they fought over the will, eventually settling it, but then argued about Annabelle's boyfriend, who decided to kiss Celeste, and her sister found out about it. They haven't spoke to each other since. It made her sad to not know how her sister was doing, but she'd get through her life. At least she had Slendy.

"I do believe you are thinking just a bit too hard, little one." His voice interrupted her thoughts, instantly making her frustrated. She hated it when people interrupted her quiet time, because when they did, she would barely remember what deep topic she'd be thinking about.

"Well, I'm not!" She glared at him, attempting to shove him off of the bed, ending up with her in his lap, face-down. With an amused glance at her, Slenderman said,

"Hmm… didn't know that you were into bondage, Celeste. You just seemed too… innocent." She felt herself blush. Yes, she was into- that. But how dare he say that she was too innocent! What a self-righteous prick!

"I'll have you know that I am NOT too innocent for something like that! God, like you know anything about me!" She shouted, moving to get off of his upper thighs, which made him push her back down onto his lap again.

"I actually know more about you than you think. I know about the nights you get off by masturbating to the thought of me. I also know about your dreams of being held captive and spanked. I'm not as ignorant to you as you think I am."

Blushing, Celeste struggled to get as far away from this man who knew her deepest desires, yet only succeeded in rubbing herself against him in a most provocative manner, which, mind you, she didn't want at all!

"Get away from me!" She yelled, trying to push him away from her, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You're the one who fucked herself to the images of me; you're the one who has some strange urge to touch me- I can literally feel it-; you're the one who fell on top of me, and you have the nerve to tell me to get off of you?" Her face flushed as she just stopped struggling, and gave up.

"Good girl," he crooned, stroking his hands along her hair, her back. It made her shiver delightfully. Not that she'd tell him that. Suddenly, a hand came down on her barely covered arse, making her gasp in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled, refusing to admit that she sort of, kind of, just a little bit liked it.

"Deciding to let you know what your fantasies are actually like," he said, bringing his hand down three more times before pausing and running his hand over the red skin on her backside soothingly before resuming spanking her.

Oh, he knew how much she liked it, as much as she decided to deny it, because he could smell her easily, the scent becoming much more prominent as he continued.

"Stop! Please, stop, I can't-!" She stuttered out, trying not to let him know just how aroused she was, and not knowing how badly she was failing.

He loved the way she smelled. It was sweet and tangy, and he knew it was for him, and him only.

"You can't what?" He asked her, still slapping her arse, admiring the way it jiggled back and forth, before doing it again.

"I can't take it!" She screamed, doing everything she could to get far away from him, but to no avail, for he still held her close to him, although he did discontinue spanking her, much to her relief and disappointment.

She liked it, but she refused to let him know how much she liked it. He quickly let her go, right after smelling her delightful scent, and got her a pair of actual underwear, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt that he'd stolen from her house. But... when did he get the chance to go into her house?!

"Here. Put these on." He demanded, praying that she wouldn't ask questions. It must've been too much to ask, though.

"Are these my clothes? Why would you go into my house?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips, standing in all her angry glory. Slenderman didn't think he could have found a sight so lovely.

"I took them when you were asleep at 2 in the morning," he shrugged as if it didn't even matter. That served to piss Celeste off, though she wasn't going to push her luck; at least she now had regular clothes. Well, she would as soon as she put them on herself.

"Well, I suppose I do have clothes that are more… my taste. Thank you." She leaned in and gently pecked him on his cheek and blushed. He smiled. Maybe this was going better than he'd originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna belle stared out the window and into the cold, dreary weather that belonged to a rainy day in the United Kingdom.

She sometimes missed her twin, but then she thought about the way she had been betrayed, and the nostalgia of their sisterhood quickly diminished into nothing. Anna belle got into the shower and held the razor to her wrist for ten long seconds before sighing and throwing it back where it belonged. Not just yet. She'd still have to make it through another day, just another, before she ended it all.

* * *

Perhaps she should have done it sooner; then she wouldn't be faced with this predicament now.

"So… how long have you been around?" Celeste asked Slendy when they were eating breakfast. Her body had slowly become accustomed to eating more than usual. Her "normal" 7 stone was now 7 stone 10. She felt happier and healthier, and laughingly, it was all thanks to her captor.

"Well, I'd say that I've been around for about… hmm, I think one thousand or so years. Maybe a bit more than that, though." He murmured thoughtfully. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Wow. You're a geezer!" She laughed, making him chuckle as well.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I am." He grinned.

When they were both finished with their food, he cleaned it up, never allowing her to help; he could handle everything himself. "Now, go upstairs and get a shower. There are clothes waiting on the sink in the bathroom." He ordered her.

She rolled her eyes slightly and went upstairs, getting a shower and drying her hair before putting on a sweater and shorts. She really didn't understand why he got her a long-sleeved sweater and fucking shorts, but whatever.

When she got downstairs to find Slendy, she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked around everywhere, but to no avail; he wasn't there.

"Slenderman? Where are you?" She called out. All she heard was her voice echoing off of the sparse walls. Wanting to know where he was, she ran outside and into the forest.

"Where are you?! Slenderman!" She yelled, running deeper into the woods. Looking behind her, she didn't see the tall man as she slammed into his chest.

"Are you okay?" The person asked. She looked up and thought that it was Slendy, but realized that it was someone else.

"Who are you?!" She screamed, trying to run away from him, but he gently held her in place. Was he going to rape her?

"Don't be afraid! I'm Splendorman, Slenderman's older brother!" He said, smiling brightly, so different from his younger brother.

"Splendorman, I can't find him anywhere!" She looked behind Splendorman to see a very tall man with very distinct facial features, similar to Splendorman and Slenderman.

"Who are you?" She asked him. He placed the tips of his fingers on his chest.

"_I_ am Trenderman! The fashionable, younger brother of Slenderman! I may be gay, but I definitely know how to scare! After all, I could be wearing," he shudders. "Crocs!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, my god! Your clothes are abso-lutely fab-u-lous!"

"Er… thanks, Slendy picked them out for me." She told him. Trenderman's eyes widened.

"My brother picked out your CLOTHES?! Oh my GOD! His taste is impeccable!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him, and gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Slender!" She exclaimed, hugging him. He patted her head.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked his two brothers.

"Well, Splendor here was looking for you, and I wanted to tag along. You have another Proxy?! I didn't know that!" Trenderman said excitedly.

"She isn't a Proxy, she is… I don't know, but she's not a Proxy." He said, sighing in annoyance.

"What's a Proxy?" She asked him.

"A Proxy is… a substitute for me if I couldn't risk showing myself to others to kill someone." He told her. Celeste shuddered; how terrible it'd be to be a murderer on call!

"Oh, so why are your brothers here?" She questioned, gesturing to the two, tall beings beside her.

"There happens to be some sort of invasion of beings, and we are here to kill them all." Splendorman said cheerfully. She raised an eyebrow at him again and shrugged her shoulders, allowing Slenderman to guide her back to his house and leave his brothers.

The last thing she heard before being put back into the house was screeching and munching. Bones cracking and muscles tearing.

Celeste shuddered. What has the world become?

* * *

She sat on the bed, shivering. But she wasn't cold; tonight, Slenderman had tried to go past kissing and touching. Not sex, though! No, not yet; he tried to finger her, though, and she told him no.

He didn't stop though, he didn't stop until he saw her tears.

"_Celeste, wait! I'm sorry!" He called out, not running after her, knowing that it would scare her away even more. She ran further away from him, not wanting to be anywhere around him._

"_Stay away from me!" She screamed, running up the stairs and into the bedroom, locking it, even though it wouldn't do much to stop him. _

"_Celeste, please. Open up the door! I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you!" He begged her. She didn't open the door, though, and he didn't barge in. They just stayed there, waiting for one to give in. _

_They were both too stubborn, though. _

"Open the door, Celeste." He demanded, shaking the doorknob, making her cry; she was so scared. They had been getting to know one another, but now it was all ruined. All because of his stupid, male tendencies!

"NO!" She yelled, hiding behind the bed, hoping that he didn't knock down the door.

"Celeste," he sounded as though he were trying to keep his voice calm and collected. "I am going to give you a count of three. If you don't open the door in that amount of time, I am coming in whether you like it or not."

She shivered, able to tell by his voice that he was actually serious.

"One."

She hesitated in getting up, should she open the door? What if he tried to touch her against her will again?

"Two."

What if he got mad at her for not opening the door the first time? What will he do to her?

"Three!" Slenderman shoved through the door, successfully knocking it down, and finding Celeste cowering behind the bed, covering her face as if she were expecting to get slapped or hit.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" She cried, trying to block the imaginary hands that she envisioned as his.

"Shh, child, calm down. I will not hurt you; I promise." He picked her up gently, and held her close to him, making sure that he held her until she stopped shaking. Carefully, he set her down on the bed, checking himself to make sure that he was far enough from her not to make her panic again.

Slowly, very slowly, they both fell asleep, one having nightmares, the other dreaming of nothing but darkness.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You heard her cries, but you just couldn't stop, could you?! You're practically a fucking rapist! _He thought angrily to himself as he paced the room fervently.

_You've gone and ruined any chances of being with her, all because you couldn't fucking stop! _

He threw down a stack of business papers angrily, furious with himself for taking things too far and ruining his trust with Celeste.

He'd have to apologize, as much as it pained him to admit. Walking into the hall and easily finding her, he waited for her to notice him, which didn't take long, and almost smirked as she gasped, realizing that he was right behind her.

"What are you doing here? Going to try and touch me against my will again?" She sneered, not knowing just how sorry the man- or creature- in front of him was.

"Celeste… I'm sorry. I'm really, very sorry. I should have never touched you against your consent, and I regret that I ever did anything to hurt you." He whispered, looking into her eyes, as if trying to look inside of her soul. "I love you. I love everything about you."

Celeste blinked at him, not really knowing what to say.

"I- I know that you feel remorse, but do you know how awful it is to feel as if you're going to be molested and then raped? It's living hell!" She told him, raising her voice slightly, making him flinch.

"I know, Celeste, I know, and if I could go back and change it, I would." He insisted, trying to beg for forgiveness by looking at her. Her beautiful, fathomless eyes were guarded still.

"But, you can't, can you?" She whispered, looking down and away from him. He wanted so badly to take her face in his hands and kiss away everything, but that would make her become even more distrustful of him.

"No, I can't, but I can apologize with all of my heart and hope that you forgive me." He told her, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I-I need more time to think about it. I don't know if I can forgive you, but if I do, I do. If I don't, I don't."

He nodded, and walked away from her, needing to go and work on some papers that he foolishly threw away when he was angry with himself. When he was out of the room, he whispered,

"If she doesn't forgive me, I'll have to take her to her home, and my heart will be stolen from my chest."

* * *

_You love him, don't you? So why can't you find it in yourself to forgive him? You know that he's sorry! _

_I know, but he scared me so badly! _

_So? He told you that he was sorry, and you even saw the remorse in his eyes!_

_But he took my peace of mind! I'm still terrified that he'll try to do it again, and if he does, everything between us will be shattered into nothing! _

_But, you two could rebuild that trust, and you know that you'll never find another man dominating enough, passionate enough, and good enough for you. He's perfect for you, and you know that._

_I know, but what if he tries to do it again?_

_You can get out, and know that he will never get you again._

_But he could easily find me! I'm not that hard to find! _

_Just forgive him! He LOVES YOU._

_I-I guess I could, but I'm just so scar-_

_Don't think about that. Just think about the love that he has for you._

_All right… here goes nothing._

* * *

"Damn, work is a bitch." Slenderman muttered as he shuffled through papers on his desk. He suddenly felt Celeste's presence behind him, and instantly thought, _she's going to tell me that she doesn't forgive me._

"Slenderman?" She called softly, twisting her hands behind her back and wiping off the sweat that had gathered on the sides of her pants.

"Yes?" He replied, turning around to face her. _So beautiful, so very beautiful._

"I have made my decision…." When she said those words, he secretly said goodbye to her in his head. She'd always be the one he wanted. The one whom he loved.

"And that is?" He questioned, feeling impending doom wash over him.

"I f-forgive you." She whispered. At first, he thought that he didn't hear her correctly, but when he saw the serious look on her face, he knew that she truly forgave him, and it wasn't just a dream.

Picking her up and twirling her around, he clutched her tightly to his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said breathlessly.

Celeste could feel the tears rushing to her eyes as she felt his hands twine themselves in her hair; oh, how she missed this.

"I love you, Slenderman. Never forget that." She told him. If he could cry, he would have.

"I- I love you, too. You're mine. Only mine. Forever." He murmured in her ear, smiling when she breathed,

"Forever."


End file.
